


Party underwater

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Third Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Quando il signore e la signora Leech sono invitati a una festa, soprattutto dalle conoscenze del padre, i piccoli Jade e Floyd accompagnano volentieri i loro genitori alle feste marine, perché sanno che il divertimento è assicurato, ma non solo per la musica e le danze: entrambi, da brave creaturine vivaci, adorano giocare a rincorrersi, curiosare in giro, guizzando di qua e di là, commentare ogni cosa che vedono in tono infantile, ridacchiare con complicità e talvolta, non visti, fare scherzetti esilaranti.
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Jade Leech
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Party underwater

In fondo al freddo Mare dei Coralli partecipare alle feste è sempre motivo di gioia autentica: i musicisti marini sanno perfettamente come intrattenere gli invitati facendo passare loro momenti piacevoli, facendo scorrere il tempo in modo frenetico.  
I suoni frizzanti prodotti dagli strumenti creati con materiali come gusci di conchiglie e ostriche, abbelliti con alghe, licheni e stelle marine, rimbalzano con un’eco da una parte all’altra, risuonano tutto intorno in maniera sì ovattata dall’acqua, ma chiaramente recepibile e incitano a muovere le code e le pinne a tempo di musica.  
Vi è chi ondeggia più lentamente, chi sinuosamente, chi tenta un moto differente, chi ruota intorno a se stesso, ma tutti possono ballare, in fondo al mare.  
Come suggerisce una nota canzone: _“Ogni mollusco sa improvvisare in fondo al mar, ogni lumaca si fa un balletto in fondo al mar”._  
Quando il signore e la signora Leech sono invitati a una festa, soprattutto dalle conoscenze del padre, i piccoli Jade e Floyd accompagnano volentieri i loro genitori alle feste marine, perché sanno che il divertimento è assicurato, ma non solo per la musica e le danze: entrambi, da brave creaturine vivaci, adorano giocare a rincorrersi, curiosare in giro, guizzando di qua e di là, commentare ogni cosa che vedono in tono infantile, ridacchiare con complicità e talvolta, non visti, fare scherzetti esilaranti.  
Solitamente è Floyd che trascina Jade in pista, dove i piccoli, con due sorrisi identici, si tengono per le mani squamose e fanno un girotondo davvero scoordinato: non hanno ancora le code lunghe lunghe come quelle dei loro genitori, ma devono stare comunque attenti a non urtare troppo gli altri abitanti del mare, anche se spesso è inevitabile, a qualcuno si dà pur sempre fastidio e noia – a un pesce permaloso oppure a un vecchio tritone, ad esempio. E lei, la signora Leech, è la prima a tenerli d’occhio, a non perdere mai di vista le sue adorate piccole murene, ad avere un occhio di riguardo nei loro confronti.  
Poiché, almeno finché vivono sotto la sua costante apprensione, vuole essere sicura che siano felici.  
Non vuole ancora pensare al futuro, quando saranno abbastanza grandi da desiderare di conoscere il mondo sopra il mare: non un ambiente naturalistico in cui i colori scuri la fanno da padroni, dove la vita è ricca di bollicine, dove i pesci non rischiano di divenire un piatto succulento per qualche umano – non che lei temi particolarmente ciò, di certo Jade e Floyd saranno così grandi e forti e astuti che probabilmente nessuno riuscirà mai a catturarli.  
Sarà estremamente orgogliosa di loro, ma non potrà fare a meno di mantenere i contatti.  
In fondo, nessun’altra in fondo al mare e sulla terraferma li amerà mai quanto lei, né si preoccuperà tanto per loro due.

_“Bambini, è ora di tornare a casa”, li avverte con voce carezzevole, quando sta per essere suonata l’ultima canzone._  
_Jade annuisce e si lascia avvolgere dalle sue braccia, un po’ insonnolito. Floyd fa i capricci, ma infine si lascia convincere._

____  
Scritta per il Cow-t 11, Prima Settimana, M1: Mare.  
500 parole.


End file.
